Past or Future
by sammers06
Summary: Part 6 is UP!! PLEASE R&R!! Logan and Max go out to celebrate Original Cindy’s birthday. After the party something happens that will change their lives forever. What happens when they are reunited 7 years later for Bling’s wedding?
1. Past or Future Part 1

Title: Past and Future   
Rating: R/ NC-17 (MAYBE)  
Author: Samantha  
E-mail: Hailey2002@aol.com  
Feedback: Yes! I love it.   
Distribution: Ask me first.  
Couples: Max and Logan  
Authors Note: This is my first Dark Angel fic. I was thinking about writing it for a long time. It took me awhile to come up with the in between stuff. If you don't like it e-mail me and tell me and I won't write it anymore.  
Summary: Logan and Max go out to celebrate Original Cindy's birthday. After the party something happens that will change their lives forever. What happens when they are reunited 7 years later for Bling's wedding?  
  
  
  
  
"Come on. Were going to be late."  
"Ok. Ok. I'm coming. Just let me grab my jacket," said Max. She walked into Logan's computer room to grab her jacket off of one of the chairs. Max and Logan were headed to Crash for Original Cindy's birthday.  
"It's about time," Logan said as he opened the front door to his penthouse.   
"Well, it takes awhile for me to look like this," Max flashed a quick smile at Logan and walked out the door.  
  
  
About 20 minutes later:  
  
" There's my boo."  
"Sorry. It was all Logan's fault," Max said as she and Logan started laughing, "No, actually it was mine. I was looking into some stuff on the computer at Logan's and I lost track of time. Sorry boo."  
"It's alight. It just better not happen again. Otherwise I might have to try to kick your ass," Original Cindy said as she handed Max and Logan a beer.   
  
Logan's Penthouse:  
  
Max walked into Logan's apartment and put her jacket on the couch. Max was starting to feel funny that afternoon, but was to focused on Cindy's party to think about it until she got back to Logan's. Both Max and Logan were just a 'little' drunk. After all they had a combined 2 or 3 pitchers of beer. Logan noticed Max was acting a little strange.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really. I just have this weird feeling that I only get…"Max knew what was wrong with her.  
"Max, Max. You ok?"  
"Yea Logan. I will be. I just got to get out of here."  
"No way am I going to let you drive back to your place. You can stay here tonight, then go home in the morining."  
"Logan I can't. Remember awhile ago when I told you that I go into 'heat'?"  
"Yea. You said that it happens every few months.." Logan caught on to what was wrong with Max.  
Max was slowly walking towards Logan with this cat-like expression on her face.  
"Max, maybe you should go and try to get some sleep."  
"Logan I don't sleep."  
You could feel the tension that these two had every time you walked into a room with them. It was just a matter of time till they came to their senses.   
"Logan I want you."  
With that Max was face to face with Logan and kissed him softly the first time. It was just a test to see if Logan would pull away or keep going. After a few soft kisses Logan decided this kiss should be deeper and more passionate. As Max put her mouth on Logan's, Logan brushed his tongue against her lips. She responded by letting his tongue in her mouth.   
Max never felt anything like this before. It was soft, thoughtful, and full of love every time they kissed. Then she was wondering if they were making the right decision.   
"Logan," Max said breathlessly. "Should we be doing this?"  
"I'm not sure, but right now it feels right."   
Logan kissed Max again. He grabbed to take off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Max responded by taking off Logan's dress shirt. Logan starting walking backwards to his bedroom as clothes were being discarded on the way. By the time they both got to the bedroom both were completely naked. Max went around the room and lit the candles that were scattered on dressers or nightstands and returned to Logan who was lying on the bed.   
  
Next Morning:  
  
Logan woke up to find an empty spot next to him in bed. He thought maybe Max went to take a shower or get some breakfast. He was searching around the apartment when he heard to front door open.   
"Max?"  
  
  
End Part 1  
  
If you like it and want to find out what happens  



	2. Past or Future Part 2

  
  
  
Title: Past or Future   
Part: 2 of ?  
Author: Samantha   
Rating: R maybe more  
Feedback: Yes, I love it!  
E-mail Addy: Hailey2002@aol.com  
Author's Note: I received e-mails saying that I took the first part to fast. I did the first part fast because I just wanted people to get the idea of the next part to the story.   
  
  
Part 2:  
  
" Max?" Logan said. He was starting to get scared.   
"No Logan it's me. Was Max here?" Bling asked. When he looked at Logan he saw something different in his eyes.   
"Yea. She came by this morning to drop off a file that I needed," Logan said lying " I told her I needed to go get dressed and to wait here for a minute. She must have gotten tired of waiting and left for work."  
"If you say so, Logan. How about we work on some of your physical therapy?"  
  
  
At Jam Pony:  
  
" You and Logan did what?"  
"You heard the first time I said it."  
"I know, but I wanted to make sure I heard it correctly."  
"Yea you did. Now I don't know what to do. I left his apartment this morning before he woke up."  
"Girl you need to call him."  
" I know Cindy, but what do I say? Thanks for the good time last night, and can we do that again tonight?"  
"Something like that."  
  
"Girls, I don't pay you two to stand around and talk all day." Normal said as he threw two packages at them.  
Max was about to leave to deliver her package when her beeper went off. She didn't even look at it assuming it was Logan she went over to the payphone and dialed the number.  
  
" Hello?"  
"Bling. Where's Logan?"  
" He's in the shower. We just finished our therapy session for the day. Why?"  
"I just got a page. So I assumed it was him." Max looked down at her pager and said," Hey Bling I got to go. Tell Logan I'll talk to him later."  
Max dialed the number that was on her pager. It took a few rings before someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. Someone from this number paged me."  
"Hey Max. It's me, Jace."  
"Jace? What's the matter?" Max could tell there was something wrong.  
"I'm not sure. It just feels like something is the matter. You were the only person I could call to talk about this."  
"Ok. Ummm. I'll talk to my boss, and see if I can get a few days off. I'll be there in a few hours."   
Jace lived right over the Canadian border. If anything happened to her Max would be there in less than 5 hours.   
  
Max told Normal that she had a family emergency, and that she didn't know when she would be back. Now all she had to do was go tell Logan. Truth was that she was more afraid to see him because of what happened the night before. She knew what happened had changed everything about their relationship. She was also afraid she might not see him again.   
  
"Logan you home." Max said as she was knocking on his front door while opening it.  



	3. Past or Future Part 3

1 Title: Past or Future  
  
Part: 3 of ?  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Feedback: Yes, I love it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. Hopefully, I will finish this series. I wrote this story at the end of season 1. So it goes with everybody we know from then, not now. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
AN 2: I just wrote the story and posted it. I didn't have it a Beta reader look over it. So, if you want to be a beta reader for the story e- mail me at DCWHAT2002@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
For Logan it seems he relieves his last day with Max at least 10 times a day. After seven years he still can't believe she's gone. He was sitting there reading the invitation to Bling's wedding. He always figured he and Max would be married by now, if she hadn't left.  
  
"Logan, are you there?" Bling said as he walked into Logan's house.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here."  
  
Bling knew exactly where to go. Into Logan's computer room. He didn't seem to do a lot of work with Eyes Only anymore. For the past seven years the only thing he focused on was finding Max and bringing her home.  
  
"Hey man, it's time to go and pick up the tuxes for the wedding."  
  
Logan was the best man for the wedding. At first he didn't really want to go. Bling told him that Max wouldn't want him sitting around waiting for her to come home. If she left for something that had to deal with her family it must have been a real emergency. She told Logan that she would only be gone for a few days. After a month she called Logan and told him that she wasn't coming back. She said that something had changed in her plans, and she wasn't able to come back.  
  
About a year ago Logan finally started to have fun and be happy. He still missed Max, and couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't coming home. Bling once told him that he gets monthly calls from Max. She mostly calls to ask how Logan was, and how is physical therapy was going. When she called a few months ago Bling invited her to the wedding, and said that he would send her an invitation. Bling received the RSVP from Max before he went to Logan's place to pick him up. Max was coming back to Seattle. He had to re-read the RSVP about five times before it sunk in. Now he was with Logan, and he didn't know if he should tell or what he should tell him.  
  
Day of Bling's Wedding:  
  
Logan and Bling were in one of the rooms at the church getting ready.  
  
"Logan, I need to tell you something. A few months ago I sent Max an invitation. About two weeks ago I got her RSVP. She said that she was coming back home to stay. "  
  
"First, how could you not tell me she's coming back? Second, how did you know where to send the invitation?"  
  
" Well, she didn't want me to tell you she was coming back. She didn't want you to know. Second, Max calls me monthly to see if you are you ok. When she called a few months ago I invited her. I didn't think she would say yes, but I thought it was worth a shot."  
  
"I can't believe that you knew she was coming back, and didn't tell me. The other thing I can't believe is that you talk to her monthly and never told me."  
  
"Logan, every time she called the first thing out of her mouth was how is Logan, and the last thing out of her mouth was don't tell Logan I called. Every time she called me I told her to call you and tell you she was alright."  
  
Bling looked at his watch and realized it was time to head out to the chapel. When Bling and Logan got out to the chapel Logan started looking for Max. From what he could tell she wasn't there. Throughout the ceremony Logan seemed to just go through to motions. Every other second he was looking for her. As Bling and his new wife said I do she walked through the doors. 


	4. Past or Future Part 4

1 Title: Past or Future  
  
Part: 4 of ?  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
AN 1: None of the parts to this story have been beta read. If you want to be a beta reader e-mail me at DCWHAT2002@hotmail.com.  
  
AN 2: When I started writing this part yesterday my computer monitor died. So, until I get a new one the parts to this story aren't going to be posted as much as I would like.  
  
Feedback: Yes I love it.  
  
  
  
There was music playing in the background, and Max was talking to one of Bling's relatives.  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
`After seven years he still looked the same. The thing that she missed the most would probably be his smile. Sometimes at night she would lie in her bed and close her eyes and all she would see was that smile.  
  
"Sure"  
  
As Logan led Max out onto the dance floor all he could do was look at her. After bumping into a few people they finally made it there.  
  
After a few minutes Max was the first person to say something.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leaving, then never calling. I know that I could have called you anytime, but I was to scared."  
  
"Max you left for a family problem. Yes, you could have called, but you didn't. I'm not mad or upset with you. I'm just happy that you are here right now."  
  
Max and Logan danced the entire night together. Guys and girls tried to but in and take over, but Logan wouldn't let go of Max and Max wouldn't let go of Logan.  
  
"Logan I have to go, but I do want think that we need to talk. Can I come over sometime?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Can I give you a ride?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I have a ride."  
  
With that Max left the reception.  
  
" You two looked cozy."  
  
"Yea, it felt great. You know what I never did thank you or inviting her, Bling."  
  
"That's alright. I'm just happy that you aren't moping around anymore."  
  
"Funny. I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Man, there aren't any words to describe how bad you were. I got to go. We are leaving for our honeymoon. I just stopped by to see how things were."  
  
Two days after the wedding:  
  
Max walked into Logan penthouse. She noticed that nothing has changed since she left. She walked into his computer room where Eyes Only was broadcasted, and she noticed a major change. There were pictures of her hanging up all over the walls, all over his desk, and there was one taped right to his computer.  
  
" He must have really missed me. I wonder where he is?"  
  
Max kept searching through Logan's penthouse. She was mostly looking for clues for a new life, but all she found was signs of the life she left seven years ago. She walked into his bedroom and found him sleeping. She decided not to disturb him. She sat there for what seemed like hours just watching him sleep.  
  
" Max? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Logan, we need to talk." 


	5. Past or Future Part 5

1 Title: Past or Future  
  
2 Part: 5 of ?  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Feedback: Keep it coming (hint: the more feedback I get the faster the chapters go up)  
  
**If you want to be a beta reader for this story e-mail me at DCWHAT2002@hotmail.com. I currently don't have a beta reader, and I would really like one**  
  
  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen trying to wake himself up. He just went to bed a few hours before Max had woken him up. As for Max she looks like she has been up for days.  
  
" Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Milk?" Logan asked trying to find himself something that would wake him up.  
  
" No I'm fine. I just thought that we needed to talk about what happened before I left here, and what happened after I left."  
  
" We do, but I didn't think you wanted to do it so soon of you coming back."  
  
"Logan, I don't know how long I am staying this time."  
  
"What? You can't do this to me again. I lost you once. I don't think I can handle losing you again."  
  
" What do you mean that you can't handle losing me again?"  
  
" Max, when you left I didn't get out of bed or eat anything for weeks. One day Bling came over because he was tired of me moping around all the time. He said that I should at least get out of bed for therapy and then I can go back to the black hole as he used to call it. After awhile I just got up every morning and went and sat in my computer room. I didn't do much, but at least I was up and moving."  
  
"Logan, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."  
  
" Max, I know you are sorry. I just want an explanation on why you left."  
  
The two were interrupted when someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Let me get that. Why don't you sit down in the living room. I'll be right back."  
  
Logan was walking now. He usually just walked around the apartment. As he walked up to the door he heard two voices. One of them sounded familiar. He opened the door to see Original Cindy with a child that was about seven years old.  
  
" Hey rollerboy. How's it hanging?"  
  
" Hey OC. Who is this with you?"  
  
" This is Max's friend. She asked me if I could watch her, but Normal called me into work. Is she here?"  
  
" Yea, she's in the living room."  
  
Logan walked into the living room with the visitors in tow.  
  
" Max you have some company."  
  
The seven-year-old girl ran up to Max and gave her a big hug.  
  
" Mommy why did you leave?"  
  
" I'm sorry little Max. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Max? Did she just call you mommy?" Logan asked. 


	6. Past or Future Part 6

1 Title: Past or Future  
  
2 Part: 6 of ?  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Feedback: Keep it coming (hint: the more feedback I get the faster the chapters go up)  
  
**If you want to be a beta reader for this story e-mail me at DCWHAT2002@hotmail.com. I currently don't have a beta reader, and I would really like one**  
  
In part 5:  
  
The seven-year-old girl ran up to Max and gave her a big hug.  
  
" Mommy why did you leave?"  
  
" I'm sorry little Max. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Max? Did she just call you mommy?" Logan asked.  
  
" Hey Max it looks like you and Logan have a few things to talk about. I'm heading out." Original Cindy said as she put down little Max's bag of stuff.  
  
Both Max and Logan didn't answer her. Max was trying to say something while Logan was trying to figure out what was going on. He then remembered that one night seven years ago.  
  
"Max how could you not tell me that we have a daughter! I mean I love you and you keep this major secret from me. I can't believe you." With every word Logan seemed to yell louder and louder.  
  
"She's not yours."  
  
"What do you mean she's not mine. She looks about seven years old. I get it. I wasn't the only guy you were sleeping with. I thought that I meant something to you!"  
  
"Logan you were the only guy I slept with around that time. Little Max isn't even my daughter. Do you remember Jace?"  
  
" Yea."  
  
"Little Max is Jace's daughter. When I left here I went up to Canada. She's the one that called me asking if I would go up there for a few days. When I got there she was about six months pregnant, and some of the Manitcore people were up in Canada looking for her. When she had little Max it changed both of our lives. One night while all three of us were out some of the Manticore people caught up with us. She told me to take that baby, and she would handle them. So I left with little Max, and Jace was killed by one of Manticore's people. I was so afraid to come back here. They knew that I lived in Seattle before. So, after Jace was killed little Max and I moved."  
  
"Max I am so sorry."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
Logan just looked at her, and couldn't believe what she has gone through.  
  
"When I was talking to Bling he said that he was getting married, and he invited me I thought it was the right time to come back."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Logan there is one more thing I have to tell you." 


End file.
